


Flying Club

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mile High Club, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finds it hard to be adventurous while flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Club

'Sarah, I really don't...'

'Oh, Joshua, where's your sense of adventure? I thought you liked trying new things!'

Josh knew he was losing. 'Sarah, I do, but this is a few too many new things at once. I've only just stopped feeling queasy. And you and me… I mean…'

'Stop worrying, Josh. Everything will be fine. Follow me in two minutes precisely.'

'Oh, all right! But just remember afterwards that this was your idea.'

'Oh, I will.'

She got up and headed down the plane towards the loo. Josh sighed, and after a moment, obediently got up to follow her.


End file.
